No Daddy
by kagura hyuuga 13
Summary: I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up huhThat's why I'm wild and I don't give a huhYa'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it upDon't let my cute face fool yaI ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up huhThat's why I'm wild and


No Daddy

BY: Kagura Hyuuga 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, story ideas, and the attitudes. Enjoy

" Hey Mari, you know we don't have to prove anything. Who cares what those girls are saying." a girl with her hair up in two buns said.

" I know. But I want to show these idiots just how strong we really are." I said. My name is Temari no Sabaku. My friends are Tenten and Hinata Hyuga. We have been friends for as long as I could remember. Today was the day of the Konoha talent show. A group of girls have been going around school saying we are wild because of our dads. The truth is we never knew our fathers. So we decided to show them just how wild we could get.

" Ladies your turn." our principle, Tsunade said.

" Let's show these idiot girls just how wild the Sabaku no Hyuga can really get." I said.

" Yeah!" Tenten and Hinata both agreed. We wlaked out on stage. We got a bunch of cheers form people who actually knew us. Mainly from our boyfriends, my two brothers Gaara and Kankuro and my boyfriend Shikamaru.

" Are you guys ready to see why we are the way we are?" Hinata asked. Our answer was a bunch of cheers.

_(All)_

_I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I ain't have no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya_

(Temari)  
Been through so much in my life  
Seen things in my life  
That I never thought I'd make it through  
Had a few close calls in my life  
That could have ended my life  
But I'm here looking at you  
Never thought that I'd be here  
I'm the type that don't give a damn about rules  
I was forced to survive on the streets  
Make my own way to eat  
Gotta do what I gotta do (Best believe)

(Hinata)  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

(All)  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

(Tenten)  
No I don't strip in the club  
Nor trick in the club  
But I got friends that do  
So my girls that's getting the dough  
The best way they know  
Don't hate girl I got you  
Even though it ain't me (I understand)  
That its real in these streets (I understand)  
When it comes to that rent, that whip  
That check, ain't nobody gonna protect your neck like you

(Temari)  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

(All)  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya

(Hinata)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)  
All, all my girls from a broken home  
When you're feeling all alone  
And you feel you can't go on (call me)

(Tenten)  
I know plenty of girls like me  
That done been through hell just like me  
Keep what your mama teach ya  
Don't let cheat or deceit defeat ya (Girlfriend)  
And all my kickass girls like me  
That ain't ever afraid to speak  
Next time that they try to treat ya  
Like you a freak cuz you street and look good  
Tell them

(All)  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  
I had no daddy around when I was growing up (huh)  
That's why I'm wild and I don't give a (huh)  
Ya'll think cuz these jeans fit, I would give it up  
Don't let my cute face fool ya  


" Hope ya liked it." Tenten said. We looked around and saw there were a bunch of shocked faces. Mainly because of our singing voices but some from the fact we didn't have dads around to teach us.

After School

" That was great guys." Kankuro said.

" You do know you could have just knocked some sense into them." Gaara said.

" What fun is that?" Hinata said. They nodded at this.

" Good point." Shikamaru said.

" Oh come on. Let's party" I said. They just started to laugh.

" You really are a wild child Mari" Shikamaru said.

" Shut up." We said laughing.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please review


End file.
